User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 34
Recuiting The Jocks I walked all the way back to the Boys' Dorm to find Greg. I hope he wasn't busy doing something. If I was going to talk the Jocks into fighting against the Townies, I would need his help since he can defeat the Jocks real well. Besides, who doesn't know if the Jocks will funny do business since they hate Greg and I. I need Greg if they actually do something during the talk. I walked into the Boys' Dorm and I saw Greg talking to Jenny on the cough. I guess they're talking about how Jenny is going to go to college after she leaves this school. It was her final year here at Bullworth and I wish I could have gotten to know her better. I guess it is true, friends come in and out of your life like guys at a bus station. "I guess I'll miss you", Jenny said to Greg. "Come on, Jenny. You gotta stay here. Almost all the school cliques are going to fight against the Townies. It's a chance of a lifetime", said Greg. "Fine, I'll talk to my parents about leting me stay here longer, but only because of the fight and wanting to spend extra time with Johnny", she said. "Good", he said. "Hey guys", I said. "Hey C-Money", said Jenny. "Greg, I need your help", I told him. "What, no hello", he said. "We need to talk to the Jocks", I said. "What for?" he asked. "We need them to join the fight", I told him. "But I know Ted. He won't and neither the other Jocks", he said. "Johnny said it's worth a try and let's just try for his sake. He's already pissed off from Lola trying to hit on him", I told him. "Oh my God, I gotta go now since you said that", said Jenny before she left the Boys' Dorm. "Come on, let's get this over with", said Greg. Greg and I then head for the Football Field Clubhouse. That's where the Jocks have been hanging out alot since all testing ended. We walked past the Library, then past the Main Building and then the Autoshop and Harrington House. We both entered the Athletic Area and were surpirzed that no Jock was hanging near the Gym. We continued our way to the football field. There were no Jocks there either. "Maybe we should check out the Gym and Pool before we go to the Clubhouse just in case you know", said Greg. "No, they have some kind of celebration there today. Johnny told me this before I had to convince the Nerds", I told him. "If you say so", said Greg. "Something wrong?" I asked. "I beat Ted up yesterday. Do you really think he'll join after seeing me?" he asked. "He might want us to do him a favor after what all that happened between him and us", I said. "You might be right", said Greg. "Let's just get to the Clubhouse and ask him. It's worth a try", I said. We then got to the front door of the Clubhouse. I handed Greg the Paintball gun that I got from the Nerds earlier. "What's this for?" asked Greg. "In case if the Jocks decide to attack us in there. Besides, I don't think anyone else other than the coach and the Jocks are allowed in there", I said. "Jimmy's allowed. He gets to use as a place to crash sometimes", said Greg. "Why?" I asked. "Doesn't matter right now", said Greg. "Let's invite ourselves in", I told him. We then kicked the doors open and found all the Jocks hanging around inside. All of them, exect for all the Cheerleaders and that one kid who wears the school mascot costum. The only Cheerleader that was there was Mandy and this other brown-haired girl. Ted was sitting on the bed in the building. "We need to talk Ted", I said. "I got nothing to talk to you guys about", he said. "This is important", I said. "Like I said, I got....", he said before Greg said, "Shut up and listen idiot. This is important". "Fine, what is it?" he asked. "We need the Jocks to go against the Townies in an upcoming fight", I told him. "We know about it all and we'll do it for one thing", he said. "What?" asked Greg. "You guys must go to the carnival and then pick up a package that must be brought here", he said. "If we do it, then will you join the fight?" I asked. "We'll see", he said. Greg and I then exit the Clubhouse. "Do you think this will be a set-up?" I asked. "Could be. Just keep an eye out and we'll be fine", said Greg. We then left the football field and headed for my car. We got to the parking lot and entered my car. I drove the all the way to the parking lot. While driving, Greg asked me what I know about the company, Aesir. I told him about them rebuilding Liberty City, Carcer City and Alderney City after the destructive earthquake in 2004 and the trouble between them and one guy in New York City in 2001. I forgot what the guys' name was, but his first name started with a M. We finally got to the carnival in under 5 minutes. I parked the car and then we entered the carnival. "Did Ted tell us where to find it at the carnival?" I asked. "As a matter of fact, he didn't", said Greg. "Just great", I said. "Like I said, it could be a trap", he said. "Let's just look around, see if anyone has a package. He mighta forgot to tell us that we had to get it from someone", I said. "That could be true also", said Greg. We then looked around the carnival for a guy with a box. While pasting the funhouse, I heard a yell at us. I turned around and saw a guy with a package. "Is this package for Ted Thompson?" I asked. "Yeah, you know him? I had to ask because him and you both are from Bullworth Academy", he said. "Yeah, we know him real well", I told him. "Great, give this package to him, but be careful not to go near cops or Townies", he said. "Why?" asked Greg. "None of your business. Now take it to him", he said before he left. Greg and I then looked around for any cops or Townies, then opened the box up to look inside. There was a bag in it. I then opened the bag and saw green ripped-up leaves. I then smelled it to see what it was. The smell hit me so hard, I realized what it was. "Oh my God, it's weed", I said. "By weed, do you mean marijuana?" asked Greg. "No, weed as in the ugly plants that grow on people's lawns", I said scarcastially. "How do you if it is marijuana?" asked Greg. "This was one of many drugs that my mom was hooked on before she was killed", I told him. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah, that and cocaine and downers", I said. "Since this belongs to the Jocks, we can get back at them for taking those pictures", he said. "No", I said. "What? Why?" asked Greg. "Johnny really wants to get all the cliques involved and this will just get the Jocks to go to prison", I said. "But C-Money....", said Greg. "Let's just give it to them. If we're lucky, they could get themselves caught and then go to prison", I said. "Fine", said Greg. I then took the bag out of the box, put it in my pants and then threw the box away. We exit the carnival and before we got to my car, five Townies came from behind us. We turned around and saw them. Client was one of them. "You bastards stole the weed from our employers", he said. "You employers are idiots anyway", I said. "Don't you dare talk about the GS Crew in front of us", he said. "Or else what? You'll kill us. You guys are already getting what you deserve next week. You want it to get worse by just killing us here and now", I said. "Hand over the weed or we will be forced to take it from you", he said. "Then I guess you'll have to take it from us by force", said Greg. The Townies then charged at us. Two Townies took on Greg while three, as well as Client, were taking on me. I punched the first on in the face, then the second on in the stomach. I kept punching the two till they were knocked out. I then turned my attention on Client. "You are so dead, you prick", he said. I then repeately punched him in the face till he pulled out a swiftblade. He swinged at me, but I jumped back just in time. Greg was done talking down the two Townies he was against. "You need help, C-Money?" he asked. "He's mine", I said. Just then, I kicked his swiftblade out of his hand and then kicked him down to the ground. I then picked the blade up and then stabbed him in the same place he stabbed me when I was jumped. He screamed in pain from being stabbed. "And stay down", I said. He stayed down and so did the others. "You alright?" I asked Greg. "Yeah, you?" he asked. "Yeah", I said. Before we entered the car, Greg asked, "Mind if I drive?" "You got your lisence yet?" I asked. "No", he said. "Go head", I said before I tossed him the keys. "Thanks", he said before he entered the driver's side of the car. I entered the passeger side of the car and we left the carnival parking lot without driving over the Townies. During the ride, I said to Greg, "This crap better be worth it". "I think it is", said Greg. We then got to the school parking lot. We exit the car and then head for the Football Field Clubhouse. When we entered the Clubhouse, I handed the weed to him. "I hope it ain't for you guys to smoke", I said. "No, it's for a friend", he said. "What friend?" I asked. "One that was fired from here last year", he said. "You Jocks are sick, even if you get this stuff for your favorite teachers or friends from out of town", I said. "Whatever", he said. "So, are you joining the fight or what?" asked Greg. "No", Ted said. "What?" I asked. "No", he said. "We did what you send us to do. We got the drugs for you. We got jumped by the Townies and you just said no?", said Greg. "Yes", he said. "We did all this for you and we expect you to cover your end of the deal", I said. "Yeah and if you don't go now, I'll tell Crabblesnitch that you guys smoke this stuff and you'll be in real trouble", he said. "I suggest you shut the fuck up before I...." "You're kidding me, right? The only reason we planned to do a partnership with the Preps, which we never did a partnership at all, is so we can get some of their money. I don't care about those rich scum at all. And you think I would do the same for people like you two and Vincent. Fuck off". "Let's go Greg. We don't need these so-called 'people' at all", I said. After we exit the Clubhouse, I called Johnny to tell him the bad news. "Hey Johnny, I got bad news. The Jocks won't be joining the fight", I said. "What the fuck, Clayton. Why is that?" he asked. "Ted said that he doesn't care about us and the fight and told us to fuck off and DON'T CALL ME CLAYTON", I said. "Great, I'm going to have to fight him in the hole to get him to change his mind", he said. "Sorry", I said. "You did all you have to do. Just let me do all the work", he said. "Alright, just give me good news once your done", I said. "See ya and thanks", he said. He then hung up and so did I. "What did Johnny say?" asked Greg. "He's going to have to deal with Ted on his own right now", I said. "I wish him good luck then", he said. "Let's go back to the Boys' Dorm and continue with Resident Evil", I said. "Okay", said Greg. We then head back to the Boys' Dorm. It was a very tired day. All I want to do now is relax and have fun. Category:Blog posts